The Frog Prince
by Noxialis
Summary: - BelFran - AU Retelling of The Frog Prince - Prince Belphegor loses one of his prized knives, and has to accept the help of a lowly frog to get it back.


**Title:** The Frog Prince

**Pairing:** Bel/Fran

**Summary: **Prince Belphegor finds himself indebted to a frog after losing his knives.

**Notes: **I own nothing.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a lovely young prince by the name of Belphegor, who lived in the kingdom of Varia. His kingdom was beautiful, the sun sparkled, the trees were lush, and the people had a general sense of dread that lay over their minds whenever they thought about their royal family. That, however, has nothing to do with the story.

Above all else, Prince Belphegor treasured a set of ornate knives, crafted from the finest silver and curved in a wicked shape. He would often go out to the forest and practice throwing his knives at whatever happened to move in his sight.

One day, however, he was playing near the lake when a knife glanced off a bird in flight and landed in the water, quickly sinking beneath its depths. Belphegor growled as he watched a prize possession sink out of his reach, not wanting to get his royal clothes wet. Someone else should bother with that task, not him! But he stood there, staring and scowling and shooting murderous glares at the water that were completely obscured by his hair.

Then he heard a small voice croaking from the water. "Why are you tossing knives at me?"

Belphegor barely restrained the urge to throw more knives at the voice, but still fanned them out threateningly. He looked a little closer at the water, and noticed that a small frog had surfaced, teal with dark smudges in the corner of his eyes and sporting a silver knife out of its back. Belphegor laughed at this.

"Ushishishishishi. Little frog, I was not throwing my knives at you, though I am hardly apologizing. Now give me my knife back."

"Why should I?"

Belphegor raised an eyebrow, a motion that was lost on the amphibian before him. "How about I don't stick you with any more knives, hm? I think that's a fair trade."

"Hardly." The frog scoffed, and appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I will only give them back if you bring me back to your palace, where you must let me eat and drink at your table and sleep in your bed."

"That's ridiculous. Ushishishishi. Just give me back my knife." He fanned his knives a little, the sunlight gleaming off their shiny surfaces. The frog looked at him unimpressed and reached back to pull the knife out of his back. He held it nonchalantly, leaning back and swimming slowly away from the prince.

"Too bad. Either I get what I want, or I leave with your knife. I'm sure you won't miss it _too_ badly."

The smile on Belphegor's face waned, realizing that this arrogant frog was certainly capable of fulfilling such a promise. And while Belphegor didn't need that single knife, not when he had all the others, it was still part of the set and one of his prized possessions. He couldn't remember all the people he had cut down with those knives.

"Fine." He said after much consideration, and the frog kicked itself around and swam to the shore near Belphegor, holding the knife out for the prince to grab. The blonde man then turned on his heel and promptly began walking away, the little frog hopping madly in order to keep up.

"My name is Fran." The frog piped up, still able to keep a close pace with Belphegor, despite the prince's attempts to shake the animal off his tracks. He ignored the introduction and continued swiftly onto the palace, where he promptly slammed the door in Fran's froggy face. The frog blinked slowly at the sudden motion, then sighed and hopped along the walls of the palace.

The afternoon passed swiftly, and soon Belphegor found himself changing out of bloodstained clothes so that he could go to dinner. He walked up to his seat, sliding into it and looking hungrily at his meal. Then he heard a voice off to his side.

"Hello again, Prince Belphegor." The voice was dry with a hint of amusement, and certainly rather familiar. The prince turned to look at Fran sitting on a stack of books in the chair next to him, his own plate of food and glass of wine set in front of him.

Belphegor's eyebrow twitched underneath his flippy hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I invited him to dine with us." Rasiel said, off to Belphegor's other side, his voice showing just how much he was enjoying this situation. Belphegor glared at him, and his brother continued on. "You really should follow through on your promises, dear brother. Bad luck will follow you if you don't."

"Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Prince Rasiel was kind enough to arrange a seat after I told him about our arrangement." Fran said, leaning forward to grab a hold of his wine glass and take a drink. "Don't think you can scamper out of it again, stupid prince."

Belphegor took a hold of his fork and attempted to stab through the frog that was acting so sure of himself, but after a few failed attempts, he decided he would rather eat, and instead saved the fork for throwing at Rasiel's head after he was done with his meal. The smirking prince just dodged it and laughed as Belphegor stood up to go to bed, Fran at his heels.

Fran bounded ahead of Belphegor when the prince opened the door to his room, intent on getting in before he had a chance at slamming the door again, and quickly hopped up onto the prince's bed. Belphegor twitched angrily as he watched the frog settle himself onto one half of the soft pillow, but shed his outer clothing and climbed into his bed, where he managed to ignore the slimy presence inches away from his face for a grand total of three seconds.

He sat up quickly, growling lightly, and Fran looked up at him. "I will not do it." He stated simply, glaring down at the frog on his pillow. "I am a prince. I do not have to suffer through this. Either you get of my bed and out of my palace, or I will have to make you."

Fran gave him a look that Belphegor knew was raising a metaphorical eyebrow at him. Then the frog just settled even further into Belphegor's pillow, and that was the last straw. The slightly slimy feeling of the frog in his hand did not bother him, Belphegor had felt worse, and so he was able to hurl the being as far away from him as possible, all while fishing into his drawer with his other hand for a set of knives he kept at his bedside. As the frog flew towards the wall, the prince grabbed his knives and threw them at the figure, through they were soon lost in a puff of smoke as Fran collided with the wall.

Belphegor blinked as the smoke cleared and revealed the figure of a human male. He had teal hair and eyes, with the same smudges that the frog from before had. Lying at the floor by his feet was a large black frog hat. Belphegor brought his gaze up from that to look at the boy pinned to his wall, knives imbedded in rich fabric and digging into pieces of flesh. The back of the boy's hand in particular was stuck rather closely to the wall behind him, and he squirmed a little as he blinked.

"Thank you for that." Fran said, and Belphegor wasn't sure if the boy was serious or sarcastic. Fran continued anyways. "I was cursed. A witch named Mammon cursed that hat and shoved it on my head, trapping me in the appearance of a frog."

"Until I threw you against a wall?" Belphegor said, snickering at the absurdity of it all. Fran sighed.

"I never said the curse made sense." He paused, tugging gently at the knives pinning him down. "Can you let me go now?"

The prince grinned, slinking closer and closer to the man trapped against his wall, kicking the frog hat away in the process. "Why should I do that?" he asked, now in Fran's personal space. Belphegor placed his hands on the boy's hips, ghosting his thumb over a small nick one of his knives had made.

"I like you just where you are."

Fran shivered as Belphegor's face came ever nearer, breath ghosting over his collarbone, his neck, his ear, until the prince found a good spot to nip and suck on. A breathy moan escaped Fran's lips, and his body arched, the motion causing a number of knives to slip out from the wall and clatter to the ground.

Belphegor 'tsk'ed, and bit into Fran's earlobe, lapping up the small beads of blood that trickled out. "Little froggy needs to learn his place." He said, fingers gripping the boy's hips ever tighter and claiming his lips in a passionate and violent kiss as he tore him from the wall.

And they screwed happily ever after.


End file.
